Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{6}}{5^{3}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{6}}{5^{3}} = 5^{6-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{6}}{5^{3}}} = 5^{3}} $